Querido Hokage
by Sxkxitx
Summary: Sarada admira al hokage, incluso quiere llegar a ser tan buena como él. Pero esa admiración y cariño se transformará en un inocente enamoramiento.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Dulces dieciocho. Una edad en la que te ven como adulto pero apenas comienzas a dejar el cascarón de niño. Sarada Uchiha ha florecido bajo el cuidado de su madre y su padre. Aquella niñez con dificultades ha quedado atrás, su padre y sus sacrificios dieron a Konoha calma y paz. Él es un héroe y lo admira pero esta lejos de ser su ejemplo a seguir.

Desde niña observó al hokage, en aquella ocasión que sintió descontrol y decepción por saber su origen las palabras de aquel hombre la hicieron sentir mejor, le refrescaron el ánimo y el espíritu.

Esa admiración, cariño y apego por aquel hombre se transformo con el paso del tiempo, creció junto a Sarada y se transformó en un inocente enamoramiento. Su madre siempre intuitiva fácilmente descubrió aquella ilusión y por el amor que tenía a su hija le mostró la realidad y la dificultad de aquellos sentimientos—pero como buena partidaria del «amor» le hizo ver que el amor no hace daño mientras sea puro —difíciles palabras pues su significado implica todo y al mismo tiempo nada.

Sarada tenía claro que jamás sería correspondida. Que Naruto Uzumaki el séptimo hokage jamás pondría sus ojos en ella y que él amaba a Hinata Hyuuga, pero ¿A quién le hace daño soñar?

Eso la hizo pensar en que ahora que Shikamaru Nara se marcharía por varios días junto a su familia ella podía ayudar al hokage, rápidamente su madre le dijo que quizás no era una buena idea pero el ingenio Uchiha de su hija le hizo ver otro motivo gigantesco para acceder, Sarada deseaba ser hokage algún día ¿Y qué mejor maestro que el mismo hokage?


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicado a Kate, Laura, Luis, Ana Cantú, Mery, Romi —se me olvidan perdón pero son las 2:03 am.—para todos los que me impulsaron a escribir esta idea locochona que nació a raíz de el manga... Mi mente viajó demasiado alto y lejos de esta órbita.

Advertencia: No me enfocaré en el NaruHina lo siento pero esto es muy crack. Lemon no lo considero —no sé que rumbo tome esto—lenguale soez quizás. Discrepancias del mundo ninja que Kishimoto nos mostró.

Lágrimas(?) depende de la sensibilidad de ustedes. Consideren que soy algo cruel con mis personajes. Mucha, mucha pero mucha cursilería... La miel los ahogará posiblemente, eso espero.

Quizás se rían con algo no soy muy buena manejando humor pero tengo carisma (?)

No sé si advertirles Ooc pero quizás el personaje de Sarada se muestre a como yo lo pienso y creo, y como sólo la hemos visto como niña pues no sabemos como sea de grande xD pero intentaré manejar la esencia base que nos dio Kishi, de Naruto igualmente y de Hinata, de ella quizás cambie cosas... 7.7

Sugerencias, quejas y otras cosas las leo con gusto.

Actualizaciones no les pongo fecha, este proyecto es pequeño pero delicado así que llevará su tiempo.

Iré editándolo y corrigiendo conforme la marcha así que cualquier detalle me avisan para facilitar mi deber—y pueda molestar a Kate con dudas dudosas—

Gracias y bienvenidos a el mundo del crack.


	3. Chapter 3

1

—Creo que debería desertar.

Chōchō alzó una ceja e hizo bolita la envoltura de unas frituras. Tomó a su amiga de los hombros y la miró y finalmente — ¿Eres una cobarde?

—No, es sólo que no creo que sea buena idea.

— ¿Así quieres ser hokage? —soltó a su amiga y movió los brazos al aire — ¡Sarada Uchiha, provocas estrés en mí y sabes que comó mucho cuando me estreso! ¿Eso quieres?

Sarada negó pero seguía pensando que era mala idea. Hace semanas la idea parecía estupenda, insistió a su madre mucho para que la apoyará, le insistió a Shikamaru Nara, incluso su esposa Temari se vio involucrada y su padre se mostró orgulloso de ella.

Sí desertaba de su decisión decepcionaría a muchos, incluso a ella misma pero ahora que estaba ahí parada frente a la torre del hokage sintió un malestar estomacal. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón parecía estallar. Tenía miedo de verlo pero al mismo tiempo mucha emoción.

Al final siguió los consejos de su amiga y prometió dar lo mejor de si misma. Pero de camino a la oficina del hokage se quedó parada frente a la puerta. Las piernas no le respondían y sentía que se desmayaría.

Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver al sonriente padre de Inojin, Sai. —Sarada, que agradable verte ¿Cómo esta tu madre?

—Excelente, pronto volverá a trabajar.

—Quizás deba tomarse más días de vacaciones, Ino puede hacerse cargo.

Sarada sonrió —Lo sé pero mamá es una adicta al trabajo.

Ambos rieron y después de un par de palabras mas la puerta entreabierta la hizo volver a la realidad.

¡Era ahora o nunca!

Entró y cerró tras de ella. Detrás de un montículo de papeles sobresalían unos cabellos rubios, rebeldes.

No pudo evitar sonreír y sentir un revoloteo en su estómago. Quiso abrir la boca y decir algo pero las palabras no lograban salir.

Temía tartamudear o que la lengua se le trabará, eso era tan patético pues ella era una chica segura de si misma y quizás a veces, sólo a veces parlanchina como su mamá.

Había hablado en público muchas veces y había sido líder en misiones pero nada se comparaba a los nervios que le causaba estar cerca de Naruto Uzumaki.

Hoy simplemente las palabras no salían con fluidez. Entonces aún ahí parada en silencio y observando lo poco que podía ver de él en un instante la silla rechino y él se puso de pie.

Bostezo y alzó los brazos. Seguramente de nuevo había llegado entrada la madrugada. Era tan comprometido que a veces no entendía porqué Boruto se quejaba tanto.

Lo observó rascar su nuca para después tomar un sorbo de su tasa de café.

¿La había notado?

Claro que sí. Era un ninja, era el hokage, un héroe. Era perfecto.

—Sarada-chan, creí que me dejarías plantado.

Su tono de voz era levemente acusador, ella soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo y él sonrió abiertamente como en aquella foto que su madre tenía en la sala de estar—Lamento llegar tarde pero...

—Tranquila—la tomó del hombro y la observó con esos grandes y resplandecientes ojos azules—La vamos a pasar muy bien.

…

Encendió su celular con discreción pese que no había nadie más ahí. Era medio día y tenía hambre pero era su primer día de trabajo. Naruto, el hokage había ido a solucionar un problema en la academia por ende ella no podía simplemente irse de ahí.

Como su padre ella a veces también rehuía de las nuevas tecnologías así que llamó aquel viejo halcón de su padre e hizo que le trajera un bocadillo de casa. Era viejo pero eficiente y ella lo quería mucho.

Sasuke decía que debía dejar de mimarlo pues era algo así como un subordinado, una herramienta pero para Sarada era como una linda mascota poco peculiar, al igual que las babosas de su madre.

...

Después de comerse las galletas que trajo su halcón observó detenidamente cada rincón de aquella oficina tan impregnada de «él».

Algunos tazones de ramen instantáneo. Papeles y más papeles, botellas y algunas tazas de café.

Esos libros que curiosamente Kakashi leía en ocasiones y que Boruto alguna vez intento esconder de su vista. Al pensar en el hecho de que el hokage leyera ese tipo de literatura la hizo ruborizar.

Y sentir curiosidad, eso la hizo sentir aún más nerviosa.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y no tuvo tiempo de huir de aquel librero lleno de fotos y libros de contenido inapropiado según palabras de su padre—irónico porque ella era una ninja—pero tal parecía que el «amor» duerme algunos sentidos.

Naruto observó y sonrió apenado —Eso no es mío, debe ser de Shikamaru, es un pervertido…

—Lo imaginé séptimo—mintió porque sabía que obviamente eran de él.

— ¡Se ha hecho tarde! —rascó su nuca y miró su celular —Vamos a comer algo, Sasuke me mataría si se entera que he dejado a su pequeña sin comer.

«pequeña» la palabra retumbo en dentro de su cabeza y la hizo enfadar. Cuando se enfadada adoptaba ese rostro tan «a la Haruno» dijera Kakashi y Tsunade.

Naruto con la edad y dos hijos se había vuelto tan suspicaz e intuitivo que notó la molestia en Sarada.

Pero como Sakura decía apesar de los años y un matrimonio él jamás entendería a las mujeres, sabía que algo andaba mal pero no lograba entender qué pudo hacerla enojar.

…

Para los clientes del local no era raro ver al hokage comiendo, tampoco era raro verlo comiendo con la «pequeña» Sarada Uchiha pues debes en cuando ella y sus padres salían con el séptimo hokage.

Pero esa tarde para Sarada era todo distinto. No estaba su madre ni su padre, no estaba Himawari contándole cosas sobre lo interesante que era Gaara-sama o Boruto intentando hacer rabiar a su padre, y no menos importante, no estaba Hinata Uzumaki.

Se sintió culpable por sentir alegría al estar sola con él. No odiaba a Hinata, no le caía mal, pero a veces, sólo a veces sentía una minúscula pizca de envidia.

Y estar ahí sentada junto a Naruto la hacía sentir feliz y sonreír.

 **Lamento si esta algo mal, desde el celular se me quema la vista :(**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola :) quiero agradecer su apoyo, por cierto aún no respondo todos los mensajes creo... Una disculpa si respondo doble xD es que desde el celular se me va más .

¡Gracias por seguirme!

2

Las calles estaban tranquilas y silenciosas. El bullicio de la aldea de la hoja ahora se mantenía pausada gracias a la noche.

Su teléfono se apagó cuando la batería marco cero carga, la última vez había visto que eran cerca de las doce veinte de la madrugada.

El hokage había insistido mucho en que se fuera a casa y que él podía terminar los pendientes.

A medio camino se quedó ahí parada contemplado el camino a su casa pero giró y sus pasos la llevaron de nuevo a donde estaba él.

Aceleró el paso al recordar un puesto de comida que aún estaba abierto cuando paso, quizás él tendría hambre y bueno ella también tenía hambre ¿Por qué no cenar juntos?

Llegó justo antes de que cerrarán el dueño decía que pronto llovería y no quería estar ahí para cuando eso pasará. Sarada observó el cielo nocturno y confirmó aquello, la luna no estaba a la vista y una pequeña bruma se notaba, llovería a cántaros.

Cuando tuvo el pedido en sus manos y pagó siguió su camino hacía la oficina del hokage, la torre. Aquel viejo edificio era de las pocas cosas que aún se conservaban del «viejo» Konoha.

A ella le gustaba mucho y quizás pecaba de anticuada como su padre pero le encantaba como eran las cosas en la época de sus padres cuando eran más jóvenes.

Cuando su mamá y su se reunían con el séptimo y otros amigos ella solía oír sus aventuras, Shino-sensei era muy observador y juraba haber sido el primero en reconocer a las parejas de aquellos novatos.

Al oír sobre Naruto era cuando más atención solía prestar. Su historia o parte de la que ella sabía era admirable y un ejemplo de lucha constante.

Esa era una de las cosas que ella admiraba del hokage. Alguna vez Chōchō le pregunto que le veía a un viejo como él.

La respuesta era difícil de exponer pero pese que sólo le dijo que era admiración, también le gustaba físicamente.

Alto, fuerte, guapo y con una sonrisa capaz de derretir a cualquiera. Esos ojos azules que la hacían estremecer y sentir nervios.

Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia la hicieron volver de sus pensamientos —sus mejillas ardían y no podía borrar la sonrisa —corrió mucho más rápido y sin pensarlo entró a la oficina.

— ¿Sarada-chan?

Estaba más oscuro de lo que recordaba. Naruto se sentó en el sofá donde antes había estado recostado— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenía hambre y pensé que usted también tendría —se felicitó a sí misma por sonar tan normal, tan ella.

— ¡Eres muy atenta Sarada-chan! —le hizo una seña para que tomará asiento junto a él en aquél sofá.

…

—Todos creímos que era una clase de broma—decía Naruto entre risas—Pero tu padre no era del tipo de hacer chistes así qué supe que iba en serio.

—Creo que hay cosas que papá no me ha dicho del todo—dijo Sarada con una sonrisa, nunca había oído aquella anécdota de cuando su padre dijo querer ser hokage. Sí alguien más se lo hubiera dicho jamás lo hubiera creído pero el séptimo era tan sincero y sus ojos tan transparentes al hablar que todo lo que él dijera era verdad.

—Yo puedo contarte muchas cosas, puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

Sarada meditó lo que quería preguntar, varias opciones saltaron a su mente pero se decidió por la primera opción — ¿Siempre quiso ser hokage?

Naruto masticó su comida y parecía pensar su repuesta, después de dar un sorbo a su bebida observó a Sarada y respondió —Creo que sí. Algo en mí buscaba alcanzar este sueño…

—Yo también deseo ser hokage, quiero ser tan buena como usted… como Tsunade.

—Sarada mientras ames este lugar, serás la mejor hokage ¡Dattebayo!

Los ojos de Sarada no podían dejar de mirarlo y sintió inmensa felicidad al oír aquellas palabras, él creía en ella y eso la hacía creer más en si misma.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con gran fuerza los truenos y relámpagos amenazaban con traer una de las más grandes tormentas de la temporada.

—Llamaré a mamá ¿Puedo usar su teléfono?

Naruto afirmó y le dio su celular mientras seguía comiendo.

El teléfono timbro un par de veces hasta que su madre respondió.

— ¿Mamá?

— ¡Sarada! ¿Dónde estas? Tu padre ya planeaba ir a buscarte.

Sarada rodó los ojos y suspiró —Iré cuando baje la lluvia, aún hay trabajo y no estoy cansada… no soy una bebé.

Su madre dejó escapar un suspiro—Lo sé cariño y no es eso lo que me preocupa en realidad—ambas permanecieron en silencio un corto instante—Iré a tranquilizar a tu padre, Cuidate.

Cortó antes de incomodar más a su hija. Sakura sabía mejor que nadie lo que era sufrir por amor y en verdad ni deseaba que su amada hija pasará por aquella situación jamás pero era consciente de que era demasiado tarde.

Naruto un tanto preocupado preguntó si acaso todo iba bien. Sarada asintió.

—Papá creo que estaba un poco alterado, a veces se le olvida que soy mayor.

Naruto sonrió —Lo entiendo, me pasa… ya lo sabrás cuando tengas tus propios hijos Sarada.

Sarada se ruborizó y dejó el celular en la mesita—No creo que eso suceda—rio nerviosa.

Jamás había contemplado esa posibilidad. Estaba enamorada de él ¿Cómo podría estar con alguien más?

Sería deshonesto y ruin estar con alguien cuando se piensa en otro. Quizás seguir los pasos de Tsunade y Kakashi no era tan malo.

Tsunade se divertía, bebía y festejaba con sus amistades. Jamás la había visto sufrir por amores aunque jamás le había preguntado quizás la próxima vez que la visitará le preguntaría.

—Sarada eres muy bonita, no debes anticiparte, pues estoy seguro que algún chico esta enamorado de ti—Sarada sintió el impulso de golpearlo contra la mesita, pero no era su culpa el no estar enterado de semejante locura que pasaba por su joven cabeza e inexperto corazón.

De repente Naruto soltó una carcajada — ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —cuestionó Sarada.

Naruto contuvo la risa y miró a Sarada que estaba confundida por aquel arranque de carcajadas —Compadezco al hombre que robe tu corazón… tu padre lo hará añicos.

Sarada se quedó muda pero un tanto nerviosa. Obviamente su padre bajo ninguna circunstancia debía saber aquello, jamás… nunca de los nunca. Suficiente era que su madre y Chōchō lo supieran.

— ¿Dije algo malo?

Ella negó y rápidamente esa bonita sonrisa que tan bien la caracterizaba se formó en su rostro.

Una de las cosas más lindas de Sarada. A veces cuando la observada le era inevitable recordar su rostro cuando las dudas sobre su origen la invadieron.

Ese día por alguna razón se sintió identificado con ella y sintió el deber de ayudarla, de decirle algo que aliviara su dolor.

Esa niña que ahora era una brillante jovencita era hija de las personas que más quería aparte de su familia, fueron las primeras personas por las cuales en verdad ser preocupó y en verdad sentía que cuidar de Sarada era como su deber.

Entonces meditó de nuevo su anterior cometario y quiso agregar un poco más ¿por qué?

Quién sabe, sólo él sabía.

—Siendo honesto —su voz era diferente a la de hace unos minutos. Sarada pudo notar la seriedad del momento y como esos ojos azules parecían pedacitos de mar indescifrables pese la poca claridad ella notaba un brillo diferente y eso la hizo sentir escalofríos —Yo también pondré los ojos sobre aquel que robe tu corazón, creo que nadie será merecedor de alguien tan especial como tú.

Naruto ingenuamente pensaba que podría ir a intimidar junto a Sasuke a cualquiera que no fuera merecedor de Sarada pero lo que él desconocía es que el corazón de aquella jovencita le pertenecía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás.


End file.
